someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Cry From Afar
So, you have all heard of Far Cry 3? Good. Do you remember the villian Vaas? I wish I didn't have to. This all started when I got a copy of Far Cry 3 from my friend Sammy.When he gave me this he had the most serious face I have ever seen- He's usually the funniest person I know!All he said was "Chris, I need you to smash this as soon as you can. I would, but, I fear what will happen to me if I do" Then he left. Me, Being the curious george I am, decided to play it. So, I put the copy of the game I once loved into my Xbox. It started up normally and I played it from start for awhile. Near the part where you kill Vaas, I was about to call Sammy and tell him to piss off. But then, Just as you get to the part where Vaas stabs you and you go into the dream world, He didnt appear. Not questioning it TOO much, I continued on to where the game should have been cut off- It didn't. And, it wasn't rendered. Getting quite suspicous now, I pushed forward, Big mistake. A picture of a dead Jason Brody (The main character) flashed on screen. Being surprised by the image and nearly falling back from my chair, I continued forward and found myself at a long hallway. I was hesitant at first, but, I pressed on. When I reached the end I was quite surprised to see Vaas come out and stab me like he should have awhile ago. Exclaiming "Maybe we can play this as a normal game now?" Wrong. I entered the dream sequence, But as Vaas. How did I know this? When I got to the part where you were supposed to be shooting the charging Vaas', it was Jason Brody and my hands were identical to the villians.Being quite scared now, I very slowly pressed on. When I got to the takedown part at the end, I was not shocked to see Jason standing there instead of Vaas.This would have been normal enough, But instead of the regular option, "Takedown", it just said "Go die". Hesitantly, I pressed Right stick down, and Vaas took out a gun and shot himself in the mouth. I jumped back slightly surprised, I wasnt THAT scared considering you gun down people all the time, but it still surprised me. Jason laughed out of control at the body as the vision faded. I was very disturbed by now, As the screen faded to black for roughly 5 minutes it appeared back with Jason, sitting in a chair, tied down. I was playing as him now and the thing that striked me as weird, was the room, Mainly the absence of one. It was just a big black void. Nothing but the chair was there. After about 1 minute, it said "Repeatedly press X". I hesitantly did as the game said. After about a 3 minute ravenous tapping session, Jason got up from the chair and started to fall, Fitting- as I was levitating in the air on the chair, somehow. 10 Minutes of falling eventually made me die of fall damage. The loading screen surprised me, Instead of cycling through alot of words it only said 2, "Mother" and "Death". I waited for a particuarly long time to be spawned in an ocean that seemed infinite. After looking around for awhile, I simply flipped. the only thing I saw were Maneater Shark fins closing in on me. This scared me to unspeakable heights, as the thing I am scared most of is the sharks in this game. Facing my fears, I waited to get the kill quicktime event on all of them, This took a few trys, but, after beating all 20 Sharks, I was teleported to land. I had all the weapons I had before. An AK, A bow and a Repair tool. I checked the map and found myself on the Hoyt's island. The only mission I had was the final one. Wishing this nightmare would just end, I went to do it. It played out like the normal final mission and I started playing High Rollers poker, but... Something was missing... Sam! He wasn't there! Although, the thing that surprised me the most was where Hoyt stabbed me. Instead of cutting off my finger, he stabbed me right in the neck, Jason gurgled as he bled out and I was transitioned to the normal loading screen. Upon it being loaded it, showed a picture of the corpses of all player models except Hoyt, who was sitting on the top of the pile on a throne, cackling maniacally. This was what I believed to be the final screen, No buttons would work, nothing. Upon seeing 30 seconds of this I took the CD out of the console and hid it in my apartment stairwell. Ever since then I have never touched Far Cry 3, And never plan to again. Although, I do wonder what happened to the disc... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Far Cry Category:Video Game Category:Original Story